


The Warrior

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: Idyllwild Nights [11]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Enemies, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Steven is just a messed up boy, bring you the SP7 content you want i suppose, but they all are in their own ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: Steven met Cib one lousy night...The long awaited prequel to my series Idyllwild Nights that probably isn't actually awaited at all lolRead this and the main series in whatever order you want :)





	1. Drink's On Me

**Author's Note:**

> OH HELLO THERE, IS THIS THE PREQUEL YOU WHERE WAITING FOR? Probably not tbh nobody who read the original series read the final part from what i saw. I hate when a fandom dies just because the group dies... like we still here girl, still a community, still got some creativity up our sleeve! 
> 
> Anyway RIP SP7 the boys will be fine and probably do some more fun shit sooner or later lol 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steven met Cib after a job went south way to quickly for his liking. 

He understood, in this line of work sometimes things just didn’t turn out how you’d like, but after two years of solo work he thought he would be better at it. 

The last few months had been hectic; none of his jobs where going right and he was really getting sick of feeling a fist in his jaw and cleaning up blood.

When things didn’t go right it made him think of when he was first starting out in the big leagues, the fear and sleepless nights, caffeine highs, the crew he used to work for…

Steven _hated_ his old crew and hated thinking about them even more.

The night he met Cib he had just gotten off a job and was hunched over a bar top and licking at the massive split in his lip. 

“I don’t think I've ever seen you here before” the younger man said as he slid into Steven’s personal space. 

Steven turned from his drink and looked at him questioningly. 

“Are you even old enough to be in here?”. 

Cib laughed and held up his drink. 

“I’m twenty-two my dude!”

Steven rolled his eyes and turned back to his own drink. 

“Good for you, now fuck off man i’ve had a long day” 

“I can tell! Your face is all kinds of messed up” Cib replied, dawning that dumb smile Steven would one day come to love. 

Steven sighed and tried to ignore him but the younger man just persisted on. 

“Let me guess. Did you get in a fight? Oh! Are you in a _gang_?” Cib asked with a laugh. 

Steven was getting tired of this guys nonsense so he decided maybe intimidation would work. 

He quickly turned and glared down at him with pure fire in his gaze. 

“Yeah, yeah I was”. 

Cib’s face dropped for just a second before that silly smile returned. 

“Cool! Maybe we've worked together”

Steven stumbled, looking at him in confusion. 

"What?"

"I freelance my skills dawg. Maybe we've worked together and just didn't know it!"

Steven groaned and turned so he could down the last of his drink. 

"An idiot like you? I doubt it" 

Cib fained a look of hurt and dramatically covered his heart. 

"You wound me sir"

Steven huffed indignantly and slammed his glass down. 

"You are really fucking annoying you know that?"

Cib nodded along as if he hadn't just been insulted. 

"I get that a lot.'' 

Steven was absolutely done at this point and decided to make his escape. 

Without another word he tossed a wad of cash down on the bar and made his way for the door.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" Cib called after him as they both stepped out onto the empty street.

“Oh my fucking god what?! What could you possibly want?” Steven growled, finally at his breaking point. 

“You wanna fuck?” Cib asked with a smirk, not at all fazed by Stevens anger. 

Now that...that was not at all what Steven was expecting, a scoff and a dismissive reply maybe, but not that. 

Steven would blame the alcohol and his exhaustion for what he said tomorrow. 

“Yeah...why not?” Steven replied dismissively with a sigh as he began to lead the younger man to his car. 

“Sweet! I’m Cib by the way”. 

Steven woke up the next morning to Cib eating cereal at the end of his bed and giving him compliments on the small armory he had in his office.

“You-You snooped around my apartment?” Steven asked as he slipped his glasses on.

Cib nodded like it was a normal thing and continued on. 

“Yeah dude your computer setup is badass too. I wish i had the room for triple monitors at my place. 

Steven shook his head and got up out of the bed. 

“Okay get out you freak”. 

“What? You don’t want to work together? We would be a great pair!”

Steven honestly wasn’t awake enough to deal with this shit. He pulled Cib up from the mattress and ripped the bowl from his hands. 

“Get out before I shoot you”. 

Cib gave him a sad look but grabbed his clothes. 

“Come on dude! I’m a freelancer, you’re a freelancer. We’d do great together”. 

Steven shook his head and reached for the gun he kept in the nightstand. 

“No we wouldn’t weirdo. I’d never work with you in a million years”. 

Cib took off running and Steven hopped he would never see him again.

* * *

After that night the rest was history. 

Steven didn’t understand it, he didn’t have any jobs for Cib to do, hell he didn’t have any jobs in the first place! But Cib would always show up and stay all day, sometimes he would just chill on the couch and try and make small talk, other times he would try and talk Steven into watching Netflix with him. It always infuriated Steven but for some reason (reasons he ignored) he never made him leave or threatened him with a gun again...

One day Steven actually had a job. Cib had been coming around for a month at that point and Steven was still annoyed by it but if he could use Cib instead of doing the work himself why wouldn’t he take up the opportunity?

A small time group wanted dirt on a rival of theirs and called up Steven. Steven relayed the job to a very excited Cib and then the young Canadian ran out the door with only half the info. 

Steven was pissed but said fuck it. Cib was just some guy, a random guy from a bar that for some reason wanted to be friends with him. Steven didn’t care, if something happened to him on the job then he would write it off as a loss and go on his way, there would be no blood on his hands.

That was what Steven told himself...until three days passed and Cib _still_ hadn’t come back and he realized he actually did care and _oh fuck was this an emotions thing? Did he have feelings for Cib? Emotions are for the weak-_

Cib came back that night while Steven was channel surfing and trying not to stress about the situation. His clothes were disheveled and his face was bruised, a line of dry blood went from his nose and ended at his chin. How he got Stevens door unlocked nobody knows. 

“Honey I'm home” he said with a cheery tone as he tossed a backpack down on the coffee table. 

He smiled a pressed a quick kiss to the top of Stevens head and plopped down next to him on the couch with a tired sigh. 

“Everything your client needs is in that bag” he said as he slumped back into the soft couch, obviously exhausted and hurting from whatever he had gone through to get the info.

Steven was shocked, not by Cib but by the fact that he seemed to care. So much of this job was emotionless, you didn't make friends or do relationships, you just didn't. Steven didn't at least not after what happened before. 

But Cib...he didn't like seeing Cib in pain for some reason. Something was different about him as cliche as that sounds, something Steven couldn't figure out, something he wasn't willing to admit...not now, not yet. 

Steven kissed him and Cib kissed him back even though he was on the verge of passing out. 

After that Steven suddenly had a _boyfriend_ and they were working together and actually doing pretty well. 

It was good, they were making a name for themselves slowly but surely. They moved in together, got a bigger apartment, more weapons, better jobs, it was going well. 

They hired two people, at this point they needed help more than ever but resources where slim in Los Santos if you wanted someone who was actually good at their job. 

Jamie was a god send and soon fell into the role as right hand man. A failed actor who could talk his way out of any situation with little trouble. 

Mimi was a great nurse who, after treating Jamie for a gunshot wound one night, realized she could help people better if she worked in the underworld instead of the corporate one. 

The two where great and fell into place almost immediately. The guest room became theres and soon enough the four of them where getting, organizing, and going out on jobs together. 

Everything was going smooth but soon it wasn’t enough again. They needed more muscle in the group to keep safe, someone intimidating, a fighter who could help them not get their asses kicked on jobs... 

Cib came home one evening from hanging out with his friend Parker and barged into the armory where Jamie and Steven where discussing routes for an upcoming job. 

"Cib what the fuck?" Steven asked as the young strolled in with the biggest grin on his face. 

"You said we needed some muscle right? Well then I've got the perfect guy". 

Jamie and Steven looked at each other skeptically and then back at Cib. Hopefully he had found someone good this time because they were getting desperate.

Jamie finally spoke up for the two of them after a silent conversation with Steven. 

"So...who exactly is this guy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think below!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> Ryanthemurderguy282


	2. Drunken Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven but back when he was just Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO look at ya'll getting two in one day noice. 
> 
> Enjoy guys :)

> _ 4 Years Ago… _
> 
> Steven’s room was a closet...literally.
> 
> The penthouse Sourcefed occupied was just big enough for them, the family of criminals that had been around longer than Steven had been alive. 
> 
> None of them were very happy to have him around, but he was good at his job and Phil was tired of putting his own at risk out in the field when the job could be done just as good from behind a computer screen. 
> 
> They shoved him into a disused walk-in off the hall and he just thanked them and pretended the whole thing wasn’t  _ already  _ fucking him up emotionally. 
> 
> He had just enough room for his desk, a small bed right beside it, and a chest to store what little possessions he had. 
> 
> None of them really spoke to him unless they where on a job and even then it was usually just Phil.
> 
> They never called him by his name either, which was a whole other level of degrading, only Suptic. Maybe Steve if he was lucky after a good heist. 
> 
> If he walked into a room or went to get food from the kitchen they would quiet down until he left again. Sometimes Steven equated it to high school. They where the cool kids and he was the nerd who did their homework. He hated it but it was all he had at this point.
> 
> There were however, two people there who made it bearable. 
> 
> Reina was nice but that was just her nature. Her mother hen like instincts made her want to be friends with everyone. She would try to talk to him when no one else would, bring him food while he was working, hell she even took him out a few times but, like in high school, she wasn't going to risk losing her friends because she was being nice to the weird kid. 
> 
> Reina knew her place and so did Steven. 
> 
> James however...well James was a whole different story. 
> 
> He was considered a higher rank within Sourcefed. He was their muscle, the ex-soldier who knew how to fight and taught the others how to fight. 
> 
> Steven spoke to him for the first time about a month after he moved in. 
> 
> He stumbled into Stevens room while drunk after a heist and the two ended up talking all night...well James talked while Steven just listened to his drunken rambles. 
> 
> When James woke up the next morning drooling into the pillow he found Steven curled up in his desk chair working out logistics for a new job. 
> 
> Judging by the bags under his eyes he hadn't slept and James felt a pang of guilt. 
> 
> After that they became... _ something _ . 
> 
> They definitely weren't dating, not even close to friends either, but James would come around more often, usually after a job went well and they'd hang out and talk while Steven worked and just chill. 
> 
> James kissed him a while later though; alcohol and their something seemed to run hand in hand. 
> 
> Steven wasn't complaining, James was hot and actually pretty nice when he wasn't working or trying to keep up the tough guy act he always had. 
> 
> But...James had a reputation to uphold so of course their something had to be a secret something. 
> 
> Steven knew in the back of his mind something like this could only end in disaster, just like everything else in his life so far.
> 
> One night Steven didn't eat for the day until two in the morning. A mixture of getting lost in his work and wanting to avoid the others made it impossible until now. 
> 
> As he was sitting at the bar with a bowl of cereal footsteps began to pat down the hallway. 
> 
> Steven felt his stomach knot and he braced for whoever he was about to face and the silence or snide comment he would ultimately receive. 
> 
> “Oh, hey Steve. Can’t sleep again huh?”
> 
> Steven felt his stomach knot up for a whole other reason as James slipped past him to dig through the fridge. 
> 
> “Insomnia is a bitch dude” Steven replied as casually as possible as he dug through his bowl again. 
> 
> James nodded and grabbed a juice before slamming the fridge shut. 
> 
> “I’m telling you dude if you’d just let me get you in the gym for like, an hour a day you’d be sleeping like a baby”.
> 
> Steven snorted and turned to put his bowl in the sink. 
> 
> “And i’m telling you it’s never gonna happen. Physical activity is just not in my DNA”. 
> 
> James laughed and Steven blushed. He washed his bowl longer than needed just so James didn’t see. 
> 
> “Well I mean...you like swimming and that’s physical activity” James chidded. 
> 
> Steven’s stomach clenched again, thinking about all their previous rendezvous in the pool. 
> 
> “What about it?” Stevn asked as he cleared his throat and finally turned to face James once more. 
> 
> James smiled and jutted his thumb towards the living room. 
> 
> “I was about to go out there actually, wanna join me?”. 
> 
> Steven couldn't fight back his blush this time and James smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments! Kudos are appreciated as well :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> Ryanthemurderguy282


	3. My Ex-something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Cib go to meet a potential hire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo part 3 baby! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

For once Los Santos wasn’t blazing hot. 

Steven and Cib walked slowly through the park, past idyllic picnics and kids running around on playsets. It was the perfect location for a meeting, less chance for a deal to go sideways if there where kids around. 

“Just give him a chance babe, we’re basically out of options at this point anyway” Cib said as he climbed up onto the edge of a large fountain. 

Steven scoffed “I am  _ not  _ hiring someone who calls himself The Warrior” 

“But Parker says he’s the best! He uses him all the time to get money from his clients” Cib said as he walked along the ledge balance beam style.

Steven stopped moving and sighed. 

“Cib, I don’t even know if Parker himself is real so sorry if i’m a bit weary about this guy”

“He is! He and I have been friends for years” Cib said indignant as he frowned down at Steven. 

“I’ve never met him” Steven replied as he pulled his vape from his pocket. 

“He’s busy!” Cib said back as Steven blew smoke out his nose. 

“It’s taking every ounce of will I have to not push you into this fountain right now”. 

Cib jumped down right in front of Steven and surprised him with a kiss before swiping his vape and continuing on his way to the meeting spot. 

“Hey!” Steven exclaimed as he hurried after the younger man. 

Cib laughed and took a hit before stopping once more to look around. 

“He’s reliable dude, trust me”. 

Steven rolled his eyes and took back his vape. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it”. 

Cib smirked and turned to Steven as he pointed towards a stone picnic table occupied by a single person. 

“Well believe it because he’s right there”. 

Steven was confused until he followed Cib’s hand, he was pointing at some lonesome guy in all black just sitting on his phone and-

Steven felt his stomach drop and the world slowed down. He really couldn’t believe how shitty his luck was. 

James looked completely different and yet totally the same all at once. 

He somehow seemed _ more  _ muscular than before, and his hair had some blonde in it now. He was still hot and Steven hated that that even came to mind after not seeing him for  _ so _ long. 

Steve turned to grab Cib, to tell him they had to leave, but he was already at the table with a fake smile on his face and shaking the guys hand. 

Steven moved on auto pilot before he could even really think about it, schooling his features into a hard mask as he trudged forward and joined Cib on the empty side of the table. 

James seemed shocked to see him, eyes widening and opening his mouth to say something, but Steven stuck his hand out to greet him before he could utter a word. 

“Steven Suptic, good to meet you. I presume Cib has already introduced himself”

James gulped and looked between the two before nodding and shaking Steven’s hand. 

“Um...yeah, James. It’s good to meet you”. 

Cib looked between them strangely but nobody noticed except Steven.

“Right well we will make this quick James. What skills can you offer us?”

James seemed nervous, Steven could feel his leg bouncing under the table and he took a sick satisfaction in the fact that he had such power over someone who used to have power over him. 

“Well I-I have combat history, ex-military, so i’m good with stuff like that...I work well with others i guess? I’ve been apart of a few “groups” if you know what I mean-” 

“Oh like a gang? Like us?” Cib asked excitedly, playing up the dumb and dumber routine he liked to use around strangers. 

James glanced at Steven before slowly nodding. 

“Um...yeah kind of”. 

“Cool!” Cib replied with a smile. 

Steven cleared his throat to bring the conversation back. 

“That’s all well and good James but I have another question. How can we trust you?”

James kind of laughed and fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“That’s- I mean that’s kind of a loaded question don’t you think?” 

“Not really, it’s quite simple in my opinion. If you actually have worked with other groups in the past, how do we know you aren’t just reporting back to them? How do we know you’re actually loyal to us and our cause?” 

Steven looked him dead in the eye and watched as James went from scared dog to straight laced soldier, it actually startled Steven a bit, not that he showed it.

James stared right back with cold eyes and sat up a bit straighter. 

“I’m a free agent man, i’ve got no ties to  _ anyone _ , I can swear my life on that”. 

The two of them just stared at one another for what felt like forever, until Cib put a hand on his shoulder. The world suddenly came back to him and Steven stood quickly from his seat. 

“Thank you James. We’ll be in contact soon”. 

“Wait  _ wait  _ so that’s it?! How will you get in touch?” James called as Cib stood to follow. 

Cib smirked and shot him a few finger guns. 

“Don’t worry about it dude. Talk soon!”

Steven didn't look back to see if Cib was following him or not, his entire body was on autopilot as he speed walked back to where Jamie was parked. 

He heard Cib call for him at one point but he couldn't stop. His mind was running a mile a minute, his vision tunneling as he finally yanked open the door and slid into the backseat. 

"Hey how'd it go?" Jamie asked from his spot behind the wheel. 

Steven stomach was tied in a knot and wouldn’t unravel, his whole body shaking now. He thought he was over this, thought he had forgotten about him, them, all of them...apparently not. 

Somewhere in the background Cib was speaking, maybe calling for him, he couldn't tell. Was this a panic attack? PTSD? Steven wasn't sure, never has been. He knew he was scared though, and that he couldn't breathe very well. 

_ James that was James, his James the same James who- _

Someone rested their hand on his knee and that's the last thing Steven remembers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you and let me know what you think below! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> Ryanthemurderguy282


	4. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes the hard choice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo finally a new chapter after a month im sorry! I just started my second year of college so a lots going on haha
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are always appreciated <3

_4 Years Ago…_

James hauled himself over the glass railing but Steven hesitated. 

James had dragged them up to the balcony overlooking the penthouse terrace. Below them the large infinity pool glowed a bright turquoise in the light polluted darkness. 

“Are you sure about this?” Steven asked as he slowly climbed over the railing. There wasn’t much room for error on the other side, just enough for someone to stand but if they let go of the guard behind them they would plummet to the wooden decking below. 

“Dude we do this all the time, i’ve done this drunk before! It’s perfectly safe” James replied as he reached over and grabbed Steven’s hand. 

Steven ignored the warmth he felt at the contact to give James a horrified look instead. 

“How the fuck are you alive?” 

James laughed and shrugged before tugging on Steven’s hand. 

“I don’t know man, now come on we gonna do this or are you going to pussy out?” 

Steven mocked offense and gave him a challenging look. 

“Do I look like I'm afraid of heights?” 

James laughed harder and challenged his look right back.

“Okay okay ready? Three...two...one!” 

The fall felt like slow motion. Pushing off from the edge, plummeting towards the water, trusting each other to not get them killed, James’ hand in his, Steven decided right then that this was one of the best moments he’d had in _years_. 

The splash was large and loud, the cold water a jarring reminder that this was real and not some fantasy. 

They rocketed to the bottom of the pool and shot up to the surface just as fast. 

They were both laughing as James gave out an excited, adrenaline filled yell. 

“The water is freezing you dick!” Steven chidded as he splashed violently at James. 

“I told you I'd turn on the heater, I didn't say it be warm before we got in!” James exclaimed as he swam past Steven’s flailing arms so he could pull the older into a kiss. 

Steven relented and they both laughed into it as he wrapped his arms around James neck and James pulled him closer. 

There in that moment of calm, the noise of city nightlife drowned out behind them, James warm against him in the cold water, Steven was sure that this was the happiest he had been in a long, long time and he never wanted it to end. 

* * *

Steven had blacked out apparently. 

He couldn’t believe it at first, couldn’t believe that after all this time James had such an effect on him still... _no_ , it was nothing, just a fluke, _shock,_ they hadn’t laid eyes on one another in almost three years-

“If you try and put that rag on my head one more time-” Steven growled as he fought Cib’s hands. 

The younger was trying to play nurse, sitting next to him on their bed as he tried to dab a wet rag on his forehead. 

“Just let me help! I’m really good at stuff like this” Cib said as he reached again. 

Steven growled and ripped the rag from Cib’s hand and tossed it across the room. He fell back into the bed with a huff and threw an arm over his eyes. 

Cib sighed and let his shoulder’s fall a bit, that unusual seriousness of his coming back as he crawled to sit against the headboard next to Steven. 

It was quiet for a few minutes, Steven moved to lay his head in Cib’s lap and Cib stroked his hair. 

“That was him, wasn’t it?” Cib asked suddenly and Steven felt his stomach knot all over again. 

“Who was who Cib?” Steven asked, annoyance clear in his tone. 

“The guy from Sourcefed, your ex-” 

“He _isn’t_ my ex” Steven interrupted, turning his head to look up at Cib. 

“You were sleeping with him dude he was definitely something to you” Cib scoffed. 

Steven groaned and sat up next to Cib, shoving the blankets off of himself. 

“He was nothing to me man, never was, it was stupid”. 

Cib smirked and nodded “Right...well it doesn’t matter anyway since we aren’t hiring him”. 

Steven’s stomach still hurt but the dread of what he was about to say hurt more. 

“I-I think we have to hire him Cib”

Cib seemed shocked, like he assumed Steven wasn’t going to argue. 

“Steve you’re kidding right?” 

“I wish I was but, I mean we _need_ the help Cib, we’re desperate for it as much as I hate to admit it. Anyone who is good at their job has already been taken up by our rivals and we’re drowning dude” 

Cib still looked bewildered and shook his head “No we can find someone else-”

“There _is_ no one else!” Steven exclaimed “Parker said he’s the best and I can vouch for his skills too. Unless we want to hire a fucking moron who will get us all killed, James is our only option, at least right now”. 

Cib sat back and took in what had been said, giving Steven a blank stare. 

“He _ruined_ you Steven. Why are you defending him?” 

Steven hadn’t really expected that and he felt the bile rise in his throat because of it. Why was he so set on James? There were other people they could bring on, complete idiots, but still. Was it revenge? Having power over James in the park felt good but Steven wouldn’t admit that, not to Cib, not to anyone. 

Steven knew, deep deep down in the abyss of his subconscious, that the true reason was _curiosity_. What had James been up too? Where had he gone? Why was he freelancing? Did he still love him-

No

Steven truly felt that he would vomit now, dizziness setting in, but he fought it for Cib’s sake. He was happy, happy with Cib and his dumb smile and warm hugs and reassuring words, _he loves Cib._ Nobody could ever replace him. The fact that James would even cross his mind in that way after all this time was astonishing and disgusting. 

“I’m not defending him, I'm just telling you that I know he’s good at what he does and he’ll do the job well”

Cib sighed and shook his head.

“I Just...babe I don’t know if I want to hire someone who has such an effect on you-”

“He doesn’t have an _effect_ on me-”

“Steve you blacked out after we met him, i thought you were like, dying or something!”

Steven huffed and crossed his arms. 

“That was a fluke! You have to understand dude I haven't seen him in like, two years and after everything I went through with that asshole, of course i had some kind of shock reaction to suddenly seeing him again”

Cib sighed and shook his head again, pinching at the bridge of his nose. 

“I just don’t know-” 

Steven turned and took hold of Cib’s hand and cupped his cheek. 

“ _Clay_ , i can handle it, I promise”

Cib looked at him for a moment before sighing and squeezing Steven’s hand. 

“We’ll do a trial, send him on a few shitty jobs to see how he does”. 

“Oh I can finally get some revenge, love that” Steven replied, causing Cib to glare. 

Steven waved him off and Cib rolled his eyes before pressing a long kiss to his forehead. 

“If you’re sure about this then i’ll go make the call, but promise me you won’t just straight up kill this guy. I’m all for revenge, and I'll help you with it believe me, but I really don’t want to waste our money and bury anyone right now”

Steven gave him a somewhat evil smirk but nodded. 

“I promise, go make the call dude. The sooner I get to mess with this jackass the better”

Cib returned his smirk and nodded before standing from the bed. 

“Just rest okay? I’ll come wake you when Jamie and Mimi finally stop arguing over where to get dinner”. 

Steven nodded and Cib left the room. As soon as the door shut that sick feeling returned. 

Steven knew this wasn’t just some revenge plot, knew deep deep down the true source of his decision. But he didn’t want to dwell on it, couldn’t, and nobody could ever know. 

He felt sick again and he tried to fight it back but suddenly his head was spinning again. There was a reason he never delved too deep into his own mind like this, because he couldn’t handle it, couldn’t keep himself from spiraling if he didn’t protect himself like he does, like he had to after everything Sourcefed did to him, what James did to him. 

_James-_

Steven barely made it to the bathroom before he got sick.


	5. Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and James celebrate a big job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, kind of filler, needed to move the plot along. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ 3 Year’s Ago… _

Steven breathed a deep sigh of relief as he pushed away from his desk and leaned back. 

Sourcefed had pulled a  _ million  _ dollar job. Everyone did well, nobody got hurt and they made off with the full amount. 

Steven shut off his programs, finally he could breathe easy knowing everything was fine and he hadn’t got anyone killed, hadn’t got  _ James _ killed. 

Soon enough the crew began pouring back into the apartment. They were all talking, cheering practically. Music turned on at some point and Steven knew it was gonna be a long night.

Phil showed up suddenly as Steven was watching YouTube videos and drinking a beer. 

“Good job Suptic” He said with a smirk as he squeezed Stevens shoulder once and then set a six pack down on his desk. 

Phil left as soon as he had arrived after that, Steven yelling a thank you after him as the door shut once more. 

Steven was about four beers in when James finally showed up. 

There was a harsh banging on his door and when he finally opened it James was there, vodka bottle in one hand and a dopey smile on his face. 

“Steve!” he yelled excitedly before stumbling right into the taller man’s arms. 

“Hey James, you okay?” Steven asked with a laugh as he kicked the door shut and set James down on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m great dude! I’m super great actually I just didn’t know where else to go” James said as Steven pried the empty bottle from his hand and set it on the floor. 

Steven felt a warmth in his chest but pushed it down, he was still struggling with how to deal with his emotions and how he felt about James. 

“You could have stayed out there with the others or gone to bed?” 

James shook his head quickly and then fell back on Stevens bed. 

“Nah, I wanted to be with you, we’re celebrating!” 

Steven felt a blush on his face but shook his head and sat down at his desk once more. 

It was quiet for a bit, Steven watching YouTube videos and working on his fifth drink while James laid next to him and rambled drunkenly about this and that. 

“I just, man I can’t believe we did it” James said with a happy sigh. 

Steven nodded and downed the last of his bottle.

“Yeah you guys did a great job” 

James lifted his head and looked at his curiously. 

“What? Steve you helped too”. 

Steven just shrugged and continued scrolling through his recommended. 

“But-but you did, Steve you did most of the work!” 

Steven laughed and shook his head. 

“Shut up dude-” 

James stood so quickly it actually startled Steven. He turned and James had this horribly serious look on his face, a look Steven had never seen before. 

“James-” 

“No! No shut up and let me talk or else i’ll never have the balls to say it”

Steven gulped and nodded once, James huffed. 

“Look, I don’t I don’t really know how any of this stuff works okay? Like all the computer shit and everything but I know it's important and-and i know like, three people did the job before you came along. You’re doing the job of three people dude! All on your own and you don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re so mean to yourself Steve and I wish you weren't and i wish the others treated you better and i wish i could  _ make them  _ I want to punch them anytime they're mean to you baby i just-”

James stopped and took a deep breath, Steven felt overwhelmed. 

“You’re  _ amazing  _ Steve, I wish other people could see it”

Steven’s face was bright red and he and James were just staring at each other. He didn’t know what to say, didn't know if he could speak, and James had called him  _ baby  _ which was a whole other can of worms he would have to deal with later…

James was kissing him suddenly and Steven’s brain shut up for the time being. 

He kissed him back just as quickly, cupping his face as James pulled him from his chair and dug his hands under his shirt.

James kissed with a purpose, all hot and heavy as he tugged at Steven’s shirt, seconds away practically ripping it off him. 

Steven pulled back to breath and they were both panting, he felt unsure all of a sudden, like they needed to talk about this like pre-teens. 

“James-” 

“Get on the fucking bed” James interrupted, a stern tone to his words but a playfully smirk on his face. 

Steven did as he was told. 

  
  
  



	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James get's his first job and Jamie gives unwanted advice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh chapter 6 here we go! I know it's short and kind of filler but hey every story has that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steven walked out of his bedroom in just his pajama pants, hair messy and glasses discarded on his bedside table. 

It was quiet in the apartment this morning, Mimi was out and Jamie and Cib where somewhere, probably in the kitchen, and  _ James _ was sitting on their couch,  _ his  _ couch actually. 

He seemed nervous when he saw Steven and averted his eyes quickly, bouncing his knee and staring at the floor. 

“Um, hey” James said quietly as he tried to hide how freaked he was. Steven reveled in the feeling, loved that he had power over the person who ruined his life. 

“Hello” Steven replied flatly as he stepped farther into the room.

“How um, how have you been?” James asked, risking a glance upward. 

“Seriously?” Steven replied with a scoff as he snatched up the mask laying next to James on the couch. 

James seemed startled but nodded his head. 

“Yeah...sorry” 

Steven turned the mask over in his hands. It was full faced and was made of some kind of hard black plastic. It almost looked like a skull but without the features and it was  _ old _ , covered in small dents and tiny cracks. 

“So, The Warrior huh?” Steven asked and James shrugged in response. 

“Thought it sounded cool”. 

Steven scoffed and threw his mask back to him. 

“I like the mask though, it suits you”

James caught it and seemed surprised, chancing a smile. 

“Oh t-thank you” 

Steven smiled back sickly sweet and nodded. 

“Yeah I mean, you always have been two faced”. 

James’ face immediately fell and he shook his head, Steven smiled wider. 

As if on cue the kitchen door swung open and Cib stepped into the room with a muffin in one hand and a bottle of juice in the other. 

“Oh! Morning Steve” Cib said with a smile as he came over and gave him a quick kiss. 

James looked shocked but hid it as quickly as it showed up. 

“Morning babe, you finally have a job for him?” Steven asked as Cib let the file under his arm drop onto the coffee table. 

“Yup! Remember that chop shop we kicked to the curb a month ago?” 

Steven raised a brow at Cib as James picked up the file to skim through it. 

“They’re back?” 

“Yes sir and our good ole James here is gonna go let them know that we aren’t too happy about it” Cib replied excitedly as he gave James a pointed look. 

James looked up between his two bosses before schooling his features and nodding. 

“I’ll get it done. Shouldn’t take long” he stood and grabbed his mask as he spoke, the tough guy act Steven knew all too well making an appearance. 

“Don’t forget your breakfast!” Cib said with a smile as he handed off the juice and muffin before leading James towards the door. 

“Oh uh, thanks?” James replied in confusion as Cib opened the door and smiled wide. 

“We treat our employee’s well James. Now don’t get murdered!” 

With that Cib shoved him out into the hallway and slammed the door. 

Steven smirked as Cib returned and wrapped his arms around Steven’s waist. 

“Aren't those muffins stale?” 

Cib nodded and leaned up to kiss him. 

“Juice has gone bad too”

Steven couldn’t hold back his laugh as the younger lead him into the kitchen to get breakfast. 

Jamie was sitting at the island with a bowl of cereal, looking at them skeptically. 

“Can you guys not scare off the new guy on day one?” 

Cib chuckled as he pulled a pan from one of the cabinets. 

“Come on Jamie, it's just a bit of fun”

Steven nodded in agreement as he grabbed a carton of eggs from the fridge. 

“Yeah, he deserves it anyway after the way he treated me back in the day”

Jamie rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“I’m not saying you have to stop. I’m all for roughing the newbie up and getting revenge is great...but you can’t push it to far guys. I know you hate him Steve but he’s still human and he can quit any time and then were all back at square one and we can’t afford to be back at square one” 

Steven and Cib looked at each other for a moment before Steven finally turned back to Jamie with a sigh. 

“Yeah I get it dude, you’re right, as much as I hate saying that”

Jamie smirked and stood from his stool so he could put his empty bowl in the sink but not before bopping Steven gently on the nose in passing. 

“I love being right as much as you hate admitting im right” 

Steven threw an egg at him. 


	7. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Steve is ousted....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH well hey i'm back! 
> 
> Probably not the best idea for me to be working on this right before Midterms but hey, i can do whatever i want. 
> 
> Enjoy! (Sorry for the wait <3)

_ Two Years Ago…  _

The banging was only getting louder.

“Open the door Suptic!” 

Steven felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. 

He’d fucked up, he’d fucked up  _ bad  _ and now someone was hurt. 

He didn’t know who, didn’t know how bad, the comm’s had cut out before he could hear, for all he knew someone was dead and the others were definitely not happy. 

Another bang on his door but Steven ignored it, frantically typing away at his keyboard. 

He had no way out, there wasn’t a window or anything in the shitty little closet they shoved him in so he had no way of getting his rig out, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and no way to defend himself. 

In short, he was  _ fucked _ . 

Another bang and Steven typed faster. 

“Come on! Open the door!”

Steven was almost done wiping his computers, if he couldn't take it with him then there was no way in hell he would leave behind all his work for them to steal or sell,  _ no way. _ If he was going down his work was going down with him. 

Another bang and then a kick. Only a few more seconds… 

The door burst open as the computer dinged, one hundred percent, Steven found it fitting. 

They ripped him from his chair and threw him into the hallway, he hit his head on the cement floor hard enough for his vision to blur. 

Everyone was yelling but his ears were ringing so nothing was really coming through, he felt the kicks though the scering pain shooting straight to his ribs. 

Something wet was on his face, probably blood or spit and through the blur of people he could just barely make out Reina and James. Reina was making a horrible noise, crying Steven thought as she too yelled out something unintelligible. James just looked scared, something Steven had never seen on him. 

They were both okay, good, that was good, Steven wasn’t but they where, the only two people in the world who have ever cared about him where okay and that’s what mattered. 

A punch connected with his stomach and Steven groaned. 

“Someone finish him off so we can end this” a voice called out. 

There was a shuffle and someone shoved James to the front as Steven curled in on himself. 

“Come on Deangelis, get it done” Another voice demanded. 

Steven looked up and through his haze James was looking over him with an unwilling gaze and fear in his eyes. 

“James, finish this or else” Someone, probably Phil, demanded. 

Steven looked up, James was still just staring at him, scared and unwilling. 

Someone shoved him from behind and he turned, Steven’s vision was begging to fade. 

When James turned back his face was expressionless, hands balled at his sides. Steven felt a sense of dread fill him. 

“Ja-”

The heel of a boot was the last thing Steven saw. 


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Steven have a chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn two chapters in one day? What is going on with me?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The computer screen was beginning to hurt Steven’s eyes. Hours of research in the dark pushing him towards a migraine later in the day. 

A new group had begun to pop up around the city, leaving large orange spray paint sigils in their wake on everything; power boxes, store windows, even inside a bank vault somehow. 

The group had also begun to tread in their territory, lightly so, but it was treading none the less so Steven was trying to remain vigil and get more info on just exactly who they were besides the orange color palette and circus-esc name. 

Muffled through the wall the sound of the front door slamming could be heard. Jamie and Mimi began to talk with someone, probably Cib coming back from...well wherever he had been. 

Steven was just getting back to the crime blotter he had been scanning when the office door suddenly opened. 

“Yeah?” He asked, eyes not leaving the screen. 

“Hey” James replied, causing Steven to freeze for just a moment. 

Even after months of him working for them Steven still stuttered whenever he was around. It was infuriating to say the least. 

“Yeah?” Steven asked again, colder than before. 

“Was hoping to talk to you if that’s okay” James stated as he closed the door and slowly approached the side of Steven’s desk. 

“What” Steven deadpanned as he continued to type. 

“Well i’ve been talking to Jamie and Cib...look I want to help out on the next job” 

Steven snorted. 

“No” 

James’ face fell and he sighed. 

“Man come on, I've been working for you guys for what, 5 months? And all you’ve had me do is the petty jobs and shit you’re too lazy to do! You’re the _only_ one here who still treats me like dog shit and no you aren’t slick about it by the way, everyone is tired of it and so am i”

Steven smirked and shook his head. 

“Yeah well the _shit jobs_ are what i hired you for”

“Bullshit!” James argued. 

Steven snorted again and continued clicking through articles. 

James huffed and balled his fists. 

“Jamie is right you know, you need me man, don’t think I don’t realize that. I can just walk out of here right now and find another boss who will actually respect me!”

Steven shrugged “Have fun with that” 

James was at his breaking point. 

“Steve-” 

Steven, apparently, was also at his own breaking point. 

His fist slammed into the desktop with a sickening thud and he whipped around to glare daggers at James. 

“Don’t call me that!” He yelled. 

James seemed lost for a minute before a sneer replaced it. 

“Jesus what’s your damage?” 

Steven laughed, full on laughed, causing James to step back. 

“Are you fucking serious? You know what my damage is Deangelis” 

James seemed confused before it finally clicked with him and he frowned. Instead of recognizing it though he waved Steven off with a glare and began to head for the door. 

“Do you want to know why I won’t let you help on the big jobs?” Steven asked as he stood from his chair, causing James to stop in his tracts and turn back. 

“I don’t let you help James because I don’t trust you. I’ve worked with you before so therefore I know your track record. You’re messy, and belligerent- 

“I’m not-” 

“Shut up! You’re messy so I can’t trust you to do the right thing when things go bad. I don’t trust you to listen to me, I don’t trust you to protect my friends and I certainly don’t trust you to get the job done. _That’s_ why you don’t get to be apart of this James, because, unlike everyone else, _I don’t fucking trust you_ ”

With every word Steven had stepped closer to James until the two were practically nose to nose, both with balled fists at their sides and glares on their faces. 

“Why are you like this Steve?” James asked quietly and a surge of malice rose in Steven once more. 

“Because of _you_ James” 

James huffed but neither moved for what seemed like an eternity. Both just glaring at one another, if looks could kill…

James suddenly reached behind himself and opened the door. With one last look he turned and left, slamming the door behind himself. 

Steven was shaking, fists slowly relaxing as he took a deep breath. 

“Good riddance” he spoke to himself as he returned to his seat and adjusted his glasses. 

The front door slammed. A few minutes later someone else opened the office door. 

“Steve what the hell was that?” Mimi asked. 

Steven just shrugged and went back to his computer. 

“Steve-”

“We’ll find someone else” Steven interrupted. 

Mimi huffed and also slammed the door shut. Steven took another deep breath and delved back into his research, hoping to avoid whatever onslaught was awaiting him for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are so heavily appreciated <3 :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> Ryanthemurderguy282


End file.
